User talk:Is it cold in here?
=2010= Welcome Hi, welcome to Questionable Content Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Deathmøle page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I'm not sure how much I can do of the various characters. I tried to update Cosette a bit - are we being somewhat spoileriffic at times, or trying to avoid that like the plague? Jwhouk 04:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I liked your suggestion of a Major Events header, and I've started adding that to character pages, along with enough links to the strip that we're letting Jeph tell the story. Thanks for all the edits! Is it cold in here? 05:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Page Pictures I totally agree that more up-to-date pictures of cast members are needed, but I have to confess I don't know what images are ok to use, that is, can we use just ''any ''picture from the comic or do we have to find ones that aren't copyrighted or something? I don't know the proper procedure for posting images on wikis. Iduguphergrave 06:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Jill *I'd have to think that anything like, say, the Twitter "photos" of the cast members are okay, but anything directly from the strip would need an OK from Jeph. Just my US$0.02. Jwhouk 12:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm no copyright expert, but of course we want to respect Jeph's work. Approaching him randomly might backfire: doing it through an intermediary known to be on good terms with him would be safer. Is it cold in here? 19:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) hey since im not on the forums (something i should remedy) can i ask you a question? in comic 1336 Canastesia has Jeph said what Modest Mouse song is playing in the background? im a big fan and they are here in good ol England so im going to see them, and was just curious to see if he has said nor not :) :That remains unknown. Is it cold in here? 18:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Amir page mess up Hey. Sorry about the mess up with the infobox character template. I was just trying to edit Amir's information and ended up screwing all the other pages up... About the different template I used with the other characters, I was trying to fix what I did but didn't want to mess with the infobox character template even more, in case it became totally unfixable. Again, I am so sorry for messing up the pages. :-( Smredfox 13:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sven talk... Could I draw your attention to the Sven Bianchi talk page? http://questionablecontent.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sven_Bianchi I'm not sure if you're following that one... cheers, Peterhuppertz 05:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Holy Shitballs Damn, i've been away for a while. Sorry for the lack of edits on my part but starting University has kept me exceptionally busy! Especially Literature since I have had about 4 essays so far and have another 2 to complete over the Halloween holidays :/ Will get back in to editing in the next few days and i love the edits you've made so far! keep up the good work! haha its nice to know i'm missed!. yeah University has been keeping me busy, but i'm still entusiastic about what i wan to do! i am sorry for the extended absence and i'll put some input in when i can. i still have to do the histories and with the new developments i should jump right back in when i can! you've done an amazing job and im sure Jeph would be proud, given that we are both inexperienced at wiki and such! keep the faith! x Hey if it comes up that an unregistered contributer has edited the fay page it was me :) just covered the littlest bit of the most recent evens(the aftermath of the break up) concerning Faye, but is anyone planning on doing the complete hsotires of Marten or Dora, is not i'd like to get writing, but i just wanted to run it by you :) xx As far as I know, nobody's got plans to do the complete histories. Is it cold in here? 02:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) All pages / Export While I'm not familiar with exporting, from memory it's done by Namespace, not by Category, also there is a special page already on wikis that list every page: Also on just a quick lookup I do see the category exporting feature. Well if you make sure that and that with each one leading into a top level category then simply exporting the top level category should export the entire wiki, with the exception of . However having never done it myself I am not 100% sure. The Light6 04:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, thank you for the information. Just as an experiment I exported the category "Content" and the resulting XML only went one level deep: it had the pages for categories themselves, but not for the content belonging to those categories. Is exporting the wrong way to make a backup that can be used to restore the wiki to a new host if wikia should fold someday? Is it cold in here? 05:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I did a bit more looking around, about how the Export feature works, and it doesn't actually work by category. The categories are simply used to generate a list of pages, you could add multiple categories into the said list, or write the list yourself or even just copy and paste all the pages from the All Pages page. More info can be found here: . Also as noted there it might not be possible to back up every page simultaneously as MediaWiki cannot export files larger than 1.8MB, meaning it would need to be done in chunks regardless. If you wanted to export the entire wiki in a single go I do recall reading once that you would actually have to contact the Wikia staff. The Light6 07:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) On re-reading your question I notice that you asked about not having to add the categories one at a time to the Export list due to forgetting them, well in that case there is always this page: The Light6 09:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I hand-edited the list of pages into a format that could be pasted in to the export list, which seemed like a crazy waste of time. So far the whole wiki does fit under the size limit. Is it cold in here? 02:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) I decided to just add some pictures and stuff I felt was missing ^^... plus I'm bored xD haha =2011= Pintsize It's yoru wiki, delete pictures as you see fit. I just found it to be the greatest characterization of what Pintsize is like so I uploaded it.Kenji 03 01:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) The Secret Bakery Just felt like I had to add the stuff. Some of the stuff may be conjecture (Padma might just work there; the brawny guy might be the actual owner!). Smif I actually went back through the archives: the "Help Wanted" sign in comic 691 appears to be the only time Jeph referred to the college as "Smith" and not "Smif". Jwhouk 07:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) i do the best that i can, i really like CQ so i try too keep up and make the wiki keep up aswell. thanks thanks for frequently updating the wiki, i would've helped you, but i've been busy with exams (still am) keep up the good work Elderrion 12:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Waiting for the strip to update? Noticed you were on a little edit binge. Jwhouk (talk) 05:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Happy to help. it's fine I am actually impressed with how intricate this wiki is.--FossilLord 20:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I noticed that this wiki's founder never actually edited the wiki after creating it in 2010, so we lack any active administration here. As you've been around since the outset and have the most edits would you be interested in applying to adopt it and act as bureaucrat? +Y 19:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Jwhouk and I are both really logical candidates, but I confess the application procedure seemed convoluted and unclear. Is there a big advantage in having someone in that position? Is it cold in here? (talk) 01:28, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Claire We might want to consider "locking" Claire's entry. Check the history of what Ylimegirl undid. Jwhouk (talk) 12:35, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes. If you know how, go ahead. Is it cold in here? (talk) 16:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Scheuerman2 (talk) 20:33, February 16, 2018 (UTC) It has been requested I chat here about this topic Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) =2018= Infobox theme adjustment proposal Could you please take a look at my message at Template talk:Infobox character? —andrybak (talk) 21:05, July 12, 2018 (UTC)